


Alternative Antidote 2

by HoneyGrunge



Series: Dr. Zed/Reader [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Scalpel Play, Uncircumcised Penis, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Traffickers have shot you with an aphrodisiac dart, but thankfully Zed's clinic is just around the corner. Written with gender neutral pronouns.>Re-written version of Alternative Antidote, for readers that have a penis





	Alternative Antidote 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I didn't accidentally miss anything but if I did I'll be rereading it and it'll get fixed!
> 
> I think I kicked up his accent a little too much but what can I say, it's cute lmao
> 
> Anyways the Zed content on here is kinda barebones, so I wanted to write something with a specific fetish that I think he would have: blood! And I just had to add the skag pups, idk why I just did
> 
> And I made him uncut bc I just love foreskin, FIGHT ME XD
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

"Sh-shit," you whisper, huddling behind the scrapped skeleton of a crashed Hyperion-issued car. You shudder, gritting your teeth and reaching up to paw at your neck, feeling for the heat seeking dart as it injects you with its mysterious cocktail. "Fuck fuck FUCK!"

"Y/N!!!" Zak - your hefty raid partner - hisses, diving from his own hiding place to dodge through the gunfire and see whether or not you're still in the land of the living. He drops his gun and frantically snatches at your arm, reaching up to check your throat pulse. Warm, dirty breath washes over your face as he realizes that you're still alive and playfully smacks your shoulder. "Ain't ah toldya before to SHOULDER ROLL, fuckin' dumbass," he chuckles, laugh freezing in his throat when you hold up the tiny dart.

"They got me Zakkie," you whisper, desperately trying to contain your terror. A tingling warmth is spreading through your veins with every thump of your heart, the sound of which is starting to become a deep echoing thud in your ears. Sweat drips down your forehead; you groan, reaching down to grasp your chest. It burns, it STINGS. But...not in your heart.

It's...in your nipples? And steadily lowering.

"SHIT!" you sob, lurching away from the side of the car and squeezing Zak's heavily armoured arm. "I need Zed, it's an aphrodisiac," you growl, rage heightening your blood pressure to now dangerous levels.

Your attackers must be sex traffickers hijacking Sanctuary's fast travel system; hunting for new "volunteers". Their aphrodisiac laced weaponry aims not to outright kill their targets, but rather incapacitate them until they either surrender for the antidote or ultimately die of cardiac arrest. 

Zak gapes at you but quickly nods, snatching you up and simply charging out from behind your cover. Bullets ricochet off his plated back as he thunders across the dusty ground in a zig zag pattern, yelling for Uhura and the others to release the skags and get the hell out. Meanwhile a searing ache has finally settled between your legs and every jostle has you gasping in pain. Luckily Zed's clinic is just right around the corner; you'd actually been going to see him for Zak's toothache before the ambush ruined your plans.

A skeletal nurse is already standing outside the clinic, hand shading her brow to track your haphazard arrival as she empties a bucket of unidentifiable body parts to feed Zed's skag pups. She tosses up a lazy wave as Zak careens past her, which you half heartedly return when you recognize her as the one who'd helped set your broken arm last time. Maybe you'll catch up with her when it doesn't feel like a hot poker is being rammed down your urethra and up your ass.

"What in the name a...." you hear the pseudo-doctor mutter. Then you're yanked off of Zak's shoulder and flopped onto the crusty examination table, arms losing the ability to control themselves and legs sprawling wide to hang off either edge of the cold metal.

"Uh...thought y'all was comin' in for a tooth but this uh...this here's lookin' a bit more serious than that, wouldn'tcha say?" Zed chuckles, glancing over at you as he finishes lowering a severed hand into a vat of something steamy and thoroughly rank. 

You blink, face flushing a deep cherry hue when he looks away to place a lid on the vomit-inducing stew. You've always found the doctor to be quite attractive, ever since you'd first joined Zak's team and had become part of the strange man's clientele. Most others steer clear of him because of his lack of education, but your crew is usually strapped for cash and Zed...well, his rates are low and none of you have died yet. 

And if you're being honest, you wouldn't mind botched surgery if only you got to stare at those broad shoulders and thick lashed eyes every now and again.

The thought sends an arc of arousal blazing through you until you're arching off the table, pupils blowing wide until the bright spotlight forces you to screw your eyes closed. A warm hand comes down on your forehead and you let them slide back open, only to find yourself squinting up into the attentive brown eyes. Concern is etched into his handsome face; he may not be the sharpest tool in the box but he's a kind man, despite his twisted experiments and indifferent attitude.

"Gahdamn, sweetheart...them bastards really nailed ya good," he remarks, rolling your head over to check the dart site and prod at it with a gloved knuckle. You groan, eyes fluttering when the small movement goes straight to your absolute RAGER of a boner. Every time you even so much as twitch, a lightning bolt of pleasure stabs through your brain and a surge of precum further ruins your armored trousers. Zak is still standing to your right, looking concerned but also incredibly uncomfortable. Zed pulls away and considers him, bracing his hands on his hips and shrugging. 

"Sorry to break to ya but ah ain't got no antidote in stock, them sons-a-bitches been breakin' in and stickin' everyone in this corner a Sanctuary and ah'm clean out."

Zak blinks, frowning and gesturing at you when you let out a higher pitched moan of pain.

"Then what in the SIX SIRENS do ya suggest doc, cuz no way in FUCK am I lettin' one of my crew die like THIS!" he roars, eliciting a flinch from Zed and a surge of pride from you. You had no idea Zak valued you so much.

Zed sighs, and if you weren't so hazey you'd swear that a small blush had crept up from beneath his sanitary mask.

"Uhhhhhh....only other option'd be fuckin' the shit outta them," he whispers, now DEFINITELY blushing and giving you a quick glance. "Gotta flush it with endolphins, er whatever the hell that hormone stuff is called."

You'd join in on the conversation if not for the fact that you can't even talk now. You can open your jaw in a sad attempt at offering your two cents, but all that comes out is a heady moan and a low barrage of filthy curses, hand snaking down to offer you some relief through friction. Zak pales, stepping away and raising his palms.

"Uhhhh, look here doc, nothing against it but I just ain't an ass thumper, maybe if they uh...they had a pussy I'd do it. But godDAMN I can't do that," he relents, giving you a sad look and lumbering out of the room to let Zed figure something out.

"Well...ah could get Lisa to do somethin' for ya, ah know y'all are friendly and she goes for anal, sure she wouldn't mind if it's life and death," Zed suggests, gently pushing your leg back up on the table and patting your thigh. "Ah ain't no rapist sweetheart."

You vehemently shake your head, reaching out to squeeze his arm and shove his gloved hand against your ultra sensitive nipples, whimpering.

"'F want nnnyone to d' it 'ts you," you slur, trying not to cry as the pain worsens. It feels as if someone is slowly twisting your scrotum, yanking your balls away from your body. And yet, you're hard as a diamond, squeaking out yelps as he gingerly works your pants down your hips. "P-PLEASE!!" you shriek.

Zed looks frantic, eyes wide and cheeks burning. For someone who deals in human body parts, he seems very flustered by the situation. His brow furrows as he finishes undressing your bottom half and begins unclasping his lab coat, eyes wandering back up to your sweaty face and gritted jaw.

"Ah got a blood fetish darlin'...can't cum without it," he whispers, studying your face for your reaction. "Can ah cut ya?"

You nod, wiggling across the table until your leg slides off again and brushes up against his crotch. He looks much more confident now, quickly popping his gown clasps and pulling it open to reveal recycled scrubs, probably stolen from a Hyperion garbage dump. But it looks good on him, the v-neck dipping down to hint at a respectably hairy chest and the oh-so-slight curve of a belly.

But right now, you're fixated on his tenting pants.

"Hurry the fuck UP!" you snarl, strength and voice returning now that your arousal has stimulus to fixate on. He reaches up to pull off the mask and you shake your head, cueing his cheek to rise in a smirk.

"Mmmm calm down now sweet pea, gotta let a man get hard 'nuff first," he whispers, shuffling forward and pushing his hips out to let you reach for him, yanking at his waistband until he grunts and you gape, staring at his now exposed cock.

Christ, no WONDER Moxxi said she doesn't visit him for his medical skills.

"Y'like whatcha see, baby?" he purrs, hand slipping over to select a clean scalpel while you take him in hand and start pumping. A velvety, dusky foreskin slips to and fro with your movements, exposing a widely flared head and tempting slit. He's fresh; in fact, it even smells as if he might've applied cologne to his nicely trimmed pubes. With a prize cock like this, it never hurts to always be ready, right? Hazey brain lagging, you finally process what he'd said, nodding and pulling the uncut skin forward to rub and tug while his breath gets heavier. 

You pause as cold metal kisses your shoulder, yelping when the sharp blade slices through your skin like butter. But the aphrodisiac raging through your system softens the pain, helping it morph into pleasure as you lean forward to close your lips over his hardening cock. First you tease, poking your tongue deep inside his foreskin, eliciting a rumbling moan of appreciation. The snap of a glove reaches your ears and he looms over you, yanking his mask down to run a hungry tongue over the sanguine streams coursing over your belly. He works his way up until he's licking the wound directly, pulling away when you hiss at the painful overstimulation.

FUCK, he's hard as a rock now.

His foreskin is pulled tight, fully retracted around his fat shaft and exposing his pink frenulum. Just as he starts to move away you flick your tongue over it, triggering a growl and earning a sharp smack to your cut.

"Little kitten wants this tomcat, huh?" he gruffly chuckles, pulling his now stained mask back into position and grabbing your leg. He swings you around until you're perpendicular to the table, pulling your legs apart and whining out a hum of anticipation. His other glove comes off and calloused fingers slip down between your legs, gruff voice cooing as your searing, jumping length is finally taken into a skilled fist.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!!" you half scream, half sob as the terrible pains return, nails scrabbling at the cold metal and breath coming in short gasps. He whispers encouragement and rests his other hand on your left thigh, gently slipping the paw up to push beneath your back and pull you up into a sitting position.

"Shhhh...ah know it's too much but it'll be over soon hun, ah gotcha," he whispers, nuzzling against your forehead as you desperately cling to his jacket. Your head lolls forward to rest against his chest and your eyes widen at the sight: his beefy hand twisting you SO expertly, rough thumb swiping over your tip every few strokes. But then, your crazed eyes snap over to his cock, mere centimetres from yours and looking ohhh SO delicious.

"P-please...I need more...please frot me," you whine, nails sliding up to dig into the sweaty, stubbly skin just beneath his mask. "Please PLEASE please please, I'm gonna pop!!"

He nods as you burst into fresh sobs, your legs kicking and knees turning inward as he shuffles forward and clasps you together, his hot column drawing a sharp gasp from you as it slides against your precum drenched length.

"Ooooooooh fuck darlin', so hard for me, so fuckin' perfect," Zed whispers, letting you press desperate kisses against his mask. Both hands are around you now, setting a fast pace to accommodate the level of your desperation. Suddenly, the pain is lessening, disappearing with each spectacular pump of his appreciative hands. A bolt of pleasure unexpectedly shoots up your spine and you go rigid, toes curling against his pants as your head falls back and your first orgasm hits. Zed covers the spurts with a palm to minimize the mess, cringing when you lunge forward and shake him. Your cock could still cut steel and if you don't get fucked RIGHT THIS SECOND, you might just shoot yourself in the face.

"FUCK ME ALREADY, DAMMIT!!!!!"

The handsome doctor shoves you backwards, letting you fall and hauling your legs up onto his shoulders. He fumbles in a drawer below the table and finally pulls up a bottle of lube, popping the cap and drizzling some onto your twitching balls, watching it cascade down to your eager hole. Then he pours it onto himself until he's absolutely dripping, staring down at you with a hungry expression.

"Don't gotta ask twice."

And with that his hips snap, fingers digging into your ass as he slams his girthy eight inch length home hard enough to make you arch up off the table. On literally any other occasion the lack of preparation would have you screaming in pain, but the drug in your system has you writhing in complete and utter pleasure instead.

"Fuckin' SHIT!" he barks, reveling in the way that you're already spasming, eyes slitting as he watches your cock jump with impatience. One of his hands leaves its post to find the scalpel again, which he uses to cut through your shirt. He then raises it and places in the vulnerable dip between your nipples. He applies only the slightest pressure, gently dragging downwards to create the shallowest of cuts.

"Don't buck now, ya hear? You'll hurt yourself somethin' terrible," he explains, waiting for your nod to continue the cut all the way down to just above your navel. "Goooooood slut, obeying daddy like that."

He pauses, realizing that he hadn't warned you about his daddy kink beforehand. But you bite your lip and moan, reaching down to grab his hand and pull it up to your lips.

"Daddyyyy," you breathe, sucking his forefinger in and letting your eyes slide closed as he begins to move, desperately thrusting as he stares with wide eyes. The blood, the moaned title, the finger sucking; clearly he hasn't had anyone fulfill all three of his kinks in far too long.

"Fuckin' slut, fuck, even hotter 'n Moxxi," he growls, yanking his hand away to smear blood across your belly and yank his shirt off, exposing his muscular chest yet chubby belly. Your hole pulses at the sight and he cocks a brow, returning a hand to your thigh and resting the other on your abdomen, gently flicking the head of your cock.

"Cummin' before the main course?"

You snarl and wiggle against him, voice rising into a crazed scream when he FINALLY starts fucking you, grunting and growling out endearing insults, leaning down to soak his mask in your blood. He's pounding you so hard that the operating table is rocking, being scooted backwards as he fucks into your prostate and sends you reeling into orgasm after orgasm, a chain reaction set off by the drug slowly being neutralized in your system.

"SHIT, shit, uh oh, oh no no no," he suddenly gasps, pulling out with a pop and reaching down to pinch his base. "Nnnngh, shoulda put on a ring."

He leaves you to pout in annoyance, digging through yet another drawer until he finds what he wants and returns, wiggling it down onto himself and fixing it in place. 

"There," he breathes, resuming the rough pace until you slowly begin to feel pain instead of pleasure. Then he slows, dropping your thighs and looming over you, leaning down to nuzzle and whisper and rub some dried blood into your cum slicked cock. "Sooooo good for daddy, I oughtta get ya dinner after this for bein' a good slut," he praises, triggering one last dry orgasm as you nuzzle into his stubbled throat.

He reaches down to work his ring off and slips back inside, cumming almost as soon as his purple tip slips past your stretched (and now incredibly sore) ring of muscle. He cums hard enough that you feel every jumping pulse, pulling his mask up to kiss him, savoring his higher pitched cries as they vibrate against your mouth.

Immediately afterwards he slumps, resting on top of you and yawning, looking as if he might fall asleep right there. And you'd let him, if not for the scrawny head that's poked around the corner to investigate now that the brazen cacophony has ended.

"You done yet???" Lisa calls, letting a skag pup escape past her to waddle over and sniff at Zed's leg, then wander over to a corner of discarded innards.

"Ahhhh yeah, done," he says, pulling away and whistling at the utter mess covering his bare abdomen. "Hopefully not for good though," he finishes, giving you a hopeful wink when you smile.

"Oh yeah, by the way, new delivery!" she says, walking up to thunk a sealed tin down in front of him. If she cares that his cock is still bare she doesn't show it, but she DOES give your ruined form a few passing glances.

"....you couldn'ta brought it in EARLIER? That there's an antidote restock, dammit!"

"I meannnnn...y'all were having so much fun, didn't wanna interrupt," she teases with a shrug, turning on her heel to collect the pup and drag it back out of the clinic.

"Well shit, sorry that got so complicated sweetheart," he sighs, but you sit up to give him one more peck on the cheek.

"I think your brand of antidote is better."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
